


Shooting Stars

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooting star is something bright, fated to be swallowed by darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

The festival was still in full swing when Kakashi volunteered to see Naruto home. Even as they left the temple grounds behind the soft music followed them. A mild breeze carried the plaintive tune of an erhu and the tingling of bells.  
  
The slow beat of a drum marked the steps of the flower maidens' dance as she followed the circle laid out around the fire in graceful bows and turns while twirling and folding her lacquered fan.  
  
Naruto turned one last time and waved Sakura and Sasuke goodbye while Kakashi was already pulling out his Icha Icha. The kunoichi carried a plastic bag filled with water and the goldfish she had managed to catch, while the Uchiha tried to look stoic even with his prize, a fluffy teddy bear, tucked under one arm.  
  
“Let's avoid the main street,” Kakashi suggested. Naruto nodded and followed as he veered off to the right and down a good dozen of stone steps.  
  
Even the side streets were crowded with Konoha's citizens; a long string of festival-goers. Little kids laughed and ran ahead of their parents, faces hidden behind animal masks, while others looked a bit scared by all those strangers milling around and clung to their hands.  
  
The sight of pink and white cherry blossoms framing the way was beautiful, Kakashi noticed, but Naruto was more focused on his last skewer of Hanami dango. He watched as Naruto ripped off the last dumpling and chewed his snack with a funny look of ecstasy crossing his face; the resemblance to Minato was striking.  
  
He shut his Icha Icha with a snap. Distracted as he was, Kakashi almost reacted too slowly when Naruto abruptly stopped; head tilted back as far as it would go.  
  
"Look, sensei! Shooting stars!"  
  
Kakashi followed the empty skewer that made stabbing motions at the sky and saw the quickly fading sparkle of a meteorite entering the atmosphere. More followed, flitting past until the dark horizon swallowed them.  
  
Minato had been that way, a bright light that attracted people, vibrant with laughter, and powerful enough to carve his own path. Passing through Kakashi's life; come and gone too quickly...  
  
“Oi!” Naruto protested as Kakashi caught him in a tight hug and rested his chin on his head. After a moment of fidgety resistance, Naruto held still. “Kakashi-sensei?”  
  
“Nee, Naruto – make a wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt “shooting star.”


End file.
